


the cul-de-sac

by hyejuulers



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like. A lot, No Plot, basically 2jin moving, every other pairing is implied, everybody will show up eventually, self indulgent, you really have to squint for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejuulers/pseuds/hyejuulers
Summary: heejin and hyunjin move into a new neighborhood and meet a bunch of wacky gals.... love that for them!





	1. so basically, we moved in

**Author's Note:**

> maybe updated weekly? i write pretty slowly, so don't count on it!! kudos and comments are always appreciated, so don't hesitate to give em out  
> twitter's @hyejuulers so u can find me there  
> edit to chapter 1, March 4th: fixed some tense and grammar issues

Hyunjin toes open the door and struggles with the boxes in her hands.

  
  


“Heejin! Help me with these,” she calls to her girlfriend.

  
  


“Mmfph. Yeah, sure.” Heejin reluctantly peels herself off the half-constructed ikea couch in the middle of the to-be-furnished living room. 

  
  


They make trips back and forth from the moving truck to their apartment. It takes ages. 

  
  


“Hyunjin, can we please take a break after the next trip down?”

  
  


Hyunjin is not impressed. They just started, like, thirty minutes ago. “We’re never gonna get unpacked.” 

  
  


Heejin puffs and takes half of the cardboard boxes to place them on the new wooden floor. 

  
  


“Then,” a huff, “let’s do it faster.” 

  
  


She angrily snatches the rest of the boxes out of Hyunjin’s hands and does the same with them. Hyunjin rolls her eyes and smiles at how endearingly extra she is from the doorway. 

  
  


“I promise, I’ll get you something at the bakery a block away. Let’s go get the rest. It’s more fun with you.”

  
  


Heejin scrunches her nose up. “That’s so cheesy.” 

  
  


She rushes down the carpeted hallway outside of their apartment to escape from her gooey girlfriend.  _ Disgusting. Absolutely extremely greasy. Hate my gremlin girlfriend. Despise my weird, lanky, tall, furry. Hate her.  _

  
  


Hyunjin jogs after her. 

  
  


“It wasn’t that bad! You know I love you.” 

  
  


Heejin slows so Hyunjin could catch up with her faster. Not that the more athletic girl couldn't, but it was a nice gesture. 

  
  


“Yeah, I love you too Hyun.” Heejin twirls around and pecks her on the lips. 

  
  


“Now, can we get to unboxing so that you can buy me a coffee at the bakery?”

  
  


They severely underestimate how many boxes there are. They do not rest anytime soon. The hours pass with their arms slowly getting more and more sore. There is not an end to the boxes. There is Never an end. 

  
  


Heejin is red-faced. She chokes out, “How many more are there?” Alas, a foolish question. An infinite amount. 

  
  


“Don’t be a weenie, Heej.” Hyunjin’s flawless, not even breaking a sweat. “We’re almost done. Come on! You can do it!”

  
  


Heejin takes one more labored, strained sigh, and her second wind takes over. She speedwalks, slow at first, but gaining acceleration, to the door, propped open by a random tree branch found outside, and dumps the boxes unto the only place where she could see the floor. 

  
  


Hyunjin comes to the door a bit after Heejin wipes the sweat off her brow with her tee. She shifts her weight onto her other foot and back again, careful to not drop the boxes she’s holding. 

  
  


“Uh, Heej? Where am I gonna put these? And how are you gonna get out?”

  
  


Heejin finally comes out of her exhausted state enough to look around her. She’s practically drowning in boxes. She rubs her temples and pinches the bridge of her nose slowly.

  
  


“Pass me the boxes, I’ll just put them on a chair or something.” 

  
  


Hyunjin hands her the heavy box. It is set down with considerably more force than needed. Hyunjin winces and tries not to think about what Heejin just broke. The  _ crunch _ from the box does not soothe her mind. 

  
  


“I’ll… Lara Croft myself out. Don’t worry.” Heejin runs her fingers through her hair, then remembering she tied it up. She unties it and shakes her head upside down to fix her hair. 

  
  


Hyunjin sighs, after a pause, as Heejin is in the process of tying her hair again. “How about I start unpacking, and you get us a drink. You know my usual order, and you know where the café is.” 

  
  


Heejin is suddenly filled with boundless energy! This will not last long. “Okay, sounds like a plan! I’ll be right back!” She zooms away, somehow not knocking over any of the boxes, and Hyunjin is left to deal with what looks like the blast zone of a cardboard bomb. She groans in literal pain before slumping to the floor to get the first box open


	2. so basically, haseul never shuts up (and we love her for that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i have a bunch of updates saved up; by a bunch i mean two . i'm planning to have this update twice every week but no promises!! trying to get out 1k words every day that i have off. let's get this bread! thank you for reading, don't forget to give kudos and comments!!!!!! it makes my day :D and i should start studying for chinese rn

Heejin hops, skips, and practically jumps into the coffee shop. She gets into the short line, and scrutinizes the menu carefully. She had her and Hyunjin’s favorite orders memorized, but she wants to see if there was a treat that would cheer Hyunjin up. A croissant would make her happy, Heejin muses. She works too hard.

 

The café is cozy. It has just the right amount of space for patrons to walk, but plenty of free seats. Heejin springs from one dark brown tile to another on the floor. She admires the paintings and sketches of different species of frogs and toads, laid squarely on beige walls. The chairs are comfortable and the tables are rounded, with no harsh, sharp edges, perfect for clumsy guests. Some foliage in pots hang intermittently from different places in the ceiling. There is a fireplace, but it’s currently not on. Heejin thinks that it could be a great place to spend time in the winter. Some worn but comfortable couches surround a longer, more organic-shaped table.

 

“Hey there! What can I get you at the Frog Café?” A peppy, young barista looks at Heejin expectantly, her hand poised with a worn sharpie, ready to write names. Her tag reads “Yeojin”. She forcefully takes Heejin out of her thoughts.

 

She smiles at the girl and asks, “Can I have a medium vietnamese iced coffee, and a medium chai tea? Oh, and three chocolate croissants. Heejin’s the name.”

 

The Yeojin girl whisks away to work.

 

Heejin feels her energy sap away, her excitement draining, as she finds somewhere to sit in the moderately filled establishment. She gracefully flops onto a chair and scrolls through Twitter, snorting at someone with the dn “Yves” flirting unsuccessfully with “Chuu”.

 

Before long, she hears her name being called, by a softer, less abrasive voice (not that Yeojin was annoying or anything, it’s just whoever was saying her name had a really soft voice).

 

“Heejin? I have an order for Heejin?” This time, a girl with a pretty bob cut was talking.

 

Heejin gets out of her seat and raises her hand, and says, “Hi, yes, that’s me.” She walks to the counter and grabs the drinks and bread. She hangs around the counter a bit more, since there were no customers, wanting to know a bit more about the place.

 

“Hello! I just moved around here with my girlfriend, like, two minutes ago. I was wondering if you could tell me about the area…” She looks down to the barista’s apron. “Haseul” reads the embroidered name tag on her green uniform. “Ahem, Haseul. Any cool museums, or landmarks here? My name is Heejin, but I assume you know that from my order.”

 

Haseul grins excitedly, and begins to speak quickly. “Right, so that’s why I haven’t seen your face before! Hello Heejin! I’d love for you to become a regular here, and meet your girlfriend too. Did you move into that apartment just around the block? I heard someone had just moved out. And yeah, there’s a really tight-knit community of neighbors around here! So basically…”

  
To be really honest, Heejin starts to tune out. It wasn’t that Haseul was annoying, or that whatever she was talking about was boring. The problem was how Heejin hadn’t had her caffeine yet and how quickly Haseul would move onto tangents, but luckily she catches “art museum” somewhere in the conversation and wills herself to listen.

 

“... there’s a gaming café near here, an art museum, a cool night market-”

 

“An art museum?”

 

“Yeah! It’s like, maybe a twenty minute drive from here? It’s called, ah, Aphrodite Means Death I think? Not really a good name, in my opinion; why would you want to go to a place with death in it? But the paintings there are so good and romantic! I went there with my wife, Vivi, once and it was perfect! There’s a pavilion outside too and it’s perfect for picnics. And Vivi’s the co-owner of Frog’s Café, she’s just in the office right now actually...”

 

Heejin tunes back out and jots all the information she needs inside her head. Art museum… Aphrodite Means Death… twenty minute drive… picnics… okay. Got it.

 

Haseul finally ends her monologue right as a young girl walks in. Yeojin takes her order right away and Haseul apologetically smiles at Heejin before walking back to the coffee machines.

 

Yeojin, still chipper as ever, listens attentively to the orders that she had memorized long ago. “A small latte with toffee nut and caramel syrup, one medium sweet frapp with blended ice, and a small caramel macchiato, please!” A shining, purple-haired girl orders. Heejin thought to herself, She’s probably my neighbor…?

 

Yeojin mock-salutes, tipping her green hat off kilter, and exclaims, “Right away, Yerim! Where are Jinsol and Jungeun?”

 

Yerim, Heejin supposes that was her name, waves her hand dismissively. “You know how it is. Too busy for their child. I’m just getting these so they can have make-out time. Then I’m gonna destroy them at Mario Kart.”

 

“Man, I wish a certain someone would let me off so I could come with you.” Yeojin’s words were laced with venom, her eyes pointing daggers at Haseul.

 

Haseul thwacks her on the head and scolds, “Stop making small chat with the customer!”  
Yeojin grumbles, “Yes ma’am…”

 

Heejin snorts to herself and pushes open the glass door to the outside world, with the two drinks and bag with croissants. Let’s go home.


	3. so basically, we're soft (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thank you for bearing with me!! i didn't write anything on saturday, so i'm gonna write a lot more today!! please comment to motivate me!!!

Hyunjin and Heejin are splayed out on the floor. Finally, Jesus Christ, the unpacking was done. 

It was over. The drinks and croissants had been long devoured, one for Heejin, and two for Hyunjin, like always. 

  
  


“Hyun. I’m tired. I’m so tired. Can we just cuddle for the rest of the day. Please. The sun’s beginning to set, for Christ’s sake. I wanna do absolutely nothing for the rest of time.”

  
  


“Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good idea. Yeah. Lemme just go shower, and then we can cuddle.” She rises to her feet, bends down to kiss Heejin’s forehead, and walks off to the bathroom. 

  
  


Heejin lays on the floor in pure bliss. Her hair is spread out, her arms and legs finally able to be stretched. She closes her eyes and takes some deep breaths. It’s over. There’s nothing for her to do. 

  
  


Hyunjin calls for her two seconds after she left. “Heejin! How the heck do I turn the shower on??” 

  
  


She sighs and grudgingly gets up. “Hyunjin. Seriously?” She trudges to the bathroom.  The switch is turned up and over. Cold water starts running, and Hyunjin yelps. 

  
  


“Thanks Heej.”

 

  
“Please for the love of  _ God _ don’t mention it.” 

  
  


It doesn't take long for both of them to get washed up, and Hyunjin flops onto the just-constructed bed. It creaks a little. 

  
  


“Hyun, are you sure this bed’s built correctly?”

 

  
“Mnnfgh.”

  
  


“Great, thanks for the response. Really loving the enthusiasm here. Love that for me. Just great of you to say that.” Heejin flops right next to her and, while face-down on the sheets, finds Hyunjin’s hand to hold. She intertwines her fingers and flips herself over. And ignores how creaky the bed is. 

  
  


Hyunjin smiles into the comforter and lays on her side to look at her girlfriend. God, she hadn’t looked at this goddess really at all today; it was all so busy. She was glad she had a break to do it now. 

  
  


“Heejin?”

  
  


“Yeah?” Heejin looks up at the white ceiling. She counts the random stains on it. Why the hell are there stains?? This isn’t the kitchen.

  
  


“Mm, I love you.” Hyunjin snuggles closer.

 

  
Heejin giggles. Those words never fail to make her smile. “I love you too, you big furry.”

  
  


“Do you wanna be the little spoon or big spoon today?”

 

  
“Mmm… little. I’m exhausted.” She doesn't make any effort to move, and therefore is not the little spoon (yet).

  
  


“Okay,” Hyunjin hums. 

  
  


“You know, I’m glad we moved into an apartment together.” 

  
  


Heejin suddenly moves onto her side, using her hand to prop up her head and looks down to Hyunjin. “Hey, I’m glad too, but I wanna take you somewhere,” she says, “The barista at the coffee shop said there’s a  _ romantic _ museum with a picnic place… I was wondering if you’d like to go?”

 

  
“Of course! Of course I’d like to go!” Hyunjin laughs, covering her mouth. “I’d like to go wherever you go.”

  
  


Heejin unlatches her hands and shoves her girlfriend playfully. “Shut up.” 

  
  


“Oh shush. It’s a date. How about we get some food to have at the museum from the bakery, then we drive there?”

  
  


“Can’t wait. But for now, the only place I want to be is in your arms.” Heejin winks and hides her face into her hands. She can’t believe she just said that.

  
  


Hyunjin acts disgusted, and after a short pause, teases, “Who’s the sappy one now? C’mere.” She wraps Heejin into a soft bear hug, her oversized hoodie being warm and inviting. 

  
  


Heejin grabs at her sweater paws, and pulls them closer to herself. There really  _ is _ no place she’d rather be. 


	4. so basically, hyunjin stans loon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not too happy with the characterizations of lipsoul but it's fine  
> also i posted early!!

The pair walks through the glass door, back to the Frog Café. Yeojin is there, again. Haseul appears to be taking a break with her wife, and Heejin for the life of her can’t remember her name. Two other women are there. One blonde, one a brunette with terrible extensions. Heejin assumes that they’re the Jinsol and Jungeun previously mentioned by that Yerim kid. 

 

While she waits, she drags Hyunjin to the group of women sitting on the couches around the weird table. Haseul instantly waves her over with a wide smile. 

 

 

“Hi! This must be your girlfriend, ah…?”

 

 

“Hyunjin.” 

 

 

“Yes! Hyunjin. Ahem. This is Jinsol, her girlfriend Jungeun, and my wife, Vivi.”

 

 

They all awkwardly shook hands, and lowkey tried not to make eye contact, hoping Haseul would carry the conversation. 

 

 

And carry she did. God, did this woman ever stop talking? Heejin could hear Yeojin’s eye roll from here. 

 

 

“Jinsol, Jungeun, you have to get to know these two! Heejin came by yesterday, and she’s so sweet!” 

 

 

Heejin blushed a bit and Hyunjin gripped her hand tighter, as if to say, yeah, that’s my girl. She is sweet. I love her. 

 

 

“They just moved in, and already it’s their second time being here! Isn’t that great! I think Heejin might be interested in the art museum that Jiwoo has, aren’t you now? Anyways, Jungeun, you can hook them up with some coupons, can’t you? Jiwoo’s been your friend since forever now,” Haseul breathes for a second, and Jungeun takes this to speak. 

 

 

“I’ve got a couple in my bag all the time. Here, if you’re ever considering,” She rummages around her backpack for a while, and then hands the young couple some red slips. 

 

 

“Oh, but you two must be here to get something.” Haseul gestures to the picnic basket that Hyunjin holds. Hyunjin ungracefully raises her forearm, the basket precariously swinging a bit. “Here, as a favor from me to you guys for moving in, whatever you get today, it’s on the house.”

 

 

A green-themed card is palmed into Hyunjin’s hand. 

 

 

“Welcome to the neighborhood!” 

 

 

Jinsol takes a sip from her caramel macchiato and also wishes the newcomers well. Jungeun politely does the same, but it’s a bit cold; not that Hyunjin blames her, she doesn't adapt well to new situations either. 

 

 

Vivi stays at her wife’s side, lovingly attached to her arm. 

 

 

“Good luck adapting here!” she says.

 

 

Heejin and Hyunjin walk up to the counter, order what they need, and chat to Yeojin while she prepares the sandwiches. 

 

 

“Man, Haseul talks a lot, doesn't she?” Yeojin jabs. “It’s like she doesn't ever need to breathe! I can’t believe she’s even related to me!”

 

 

Heejin interjects, “I mean, it’s better than silence, right?” She looks back at the couch area. The three are animatedly chatting now. 

 

 

Yeojin scoffs. “Yeah, but I get tired of it, you know? Your girlfriend hasn’t said a word. God, I wish that were me.”

 

 

“I like bread.” 

 

 

“Thank you for that, Hyun. Your insight is extremely valuable.”

 

 

“Can we just get the food and go? I wanna see the museum.” Hyunjin pouts.

 

 

“Okay, impatient much? Don’t rush Yeojin.”

 

 

“Yeah, don’t rush me. I don’t get paid enough for this.”

 

 

“Whatever, shortstack.” Hyunjin sneers. 

 

 

Her teasing was never meant to be mean. It’s just that she didn’t know how to break the ice in any other way. When Hyunjin met her girlfriend for the first time, she had trouble being kind to her. Heejin deadass thought she was bullying her. Even now, it’s hard to shake off her hard exterior. 

 

 

Heejin squeezes Hyunjin’s hand harder. She was doing it again.

 

 

“Okay, bigfoot’s great-uncle,” Yeojin retorts. 

 

 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen before a fire starts in them. Not many people were ready to take it and dish it back out so quickly. 

 

 

Heejin releases her grip a bit. 

 

 

“Big words for a gnome like you.”

 

 

“And? Maybe if you stanned Loon you would have enough cells to actually come up with a good response.”

 

 

This was not expected.

 

 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen further. “Hold on, Loon? Thoughts on Loon?”

 

 

This time, it was Yeojin’s turn to raise both her eyebrows. “Didn’t expect a hag like you to stan.”

 

 

Heejin grins to herself. If you had said that Hyunjin would have hit it off immediately with someone without them being scared off five years ago, she would have smiled sadly. 

 

 

The sandwiches are cut and wrapped perfectly with waxed paper. 

 

 

Yeojin grumbles, “Haseul gave you the newcomers’ cut, didn’t she.” She pushes the subs with her plastic gloved hands, and Hyunjin takes them to put in her basket. 

 

 

Heejin smiles brightly and says, “Yup!” while dumping a crisp twenty dollar bill into the tips container and waving the coupon that Haseul handed to her.

 

 

“Wow,” Yeojin whistles. “Please come here more often.” 

 

 

“Of course!” Hyunjin calls back, as they walk through the glass door, hands still intertwined. 

 


	5. so basically, chuu and yves are the presidents of the council of misandry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello i haven't written much this weekend bc frankly i'm lazy and i have like 3 ela projects so love that for me um hope u enjoy please give me kudos n comments

Hyunjin drives the both of them to the museum. The ride is filled to the brim with laughter, good music, half-hearted high notes, and love. The twenty minutes soar by quickly. 

 

Finally, gays that can drive. 

 

They reach the entrance of the museum. It’s a bit out of the way, being right at the edge of a forest. Looks like they stepped into, like, Hungary, or something. The architecture is absolutely stellar. Heejin thinks that the balcony would have a perfect view at sundown. 

 

“Wow,” Heejin breathes.

 

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin whispers. “How the hell is this place real?” 

 

They stand, awestruck, near the iron gate. Each bar is tipped with a beautiful arrow. Everything is pristine. Heejin tries to tilt her chin up to look at the immaculate window designs. 

 

“Who owns this place?” Heejin is starry-eyed. “It’s… beautiful.”

 

A woman in a white, three-piece suit comes out of the polished wooden door. Her heels crunch on the gravel path. She’s adorned with tasteful pearl earrings and a wide smile. 

 

“You must be the Heejin and Hyunjin that Haseul told me so much about!” Her personality clashes with her cold exterior greatly. Hyunjin feels her head spin. 

 

“Oh, but where are my manners; my name is Jiwoo!” The woman clasps each of the dumbfounded girls’ hands with hers, and gives each a firm, professional shake. It would feel too business-like if anyone else had done it, but Jiwoo’s hands are soft and smell faintly of peach lotion. 

 

Hyunjin shakes her head gently, exclaiming softly, “You own all of this?” 

 

Jiwoo lets out a laugh. It sounds like wind chimes. 

 

“Yes, with my partner, Sooyoung. We had been watching you from the inside.” Another small giggle. “I hope you don’t mind. It was like fish out of water.” 

 

A second of awkward silence passes.

 

Hyunjin cups Heejin’s chin, pushing it up so that her mouth is not hanging open. 

 

Heejin gasps, “You guys are the lesbian billionaires. What the hell! You’re the lesbian billionaires!”

 

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, and looks down to their outfits. She coughs awkwardly. They are really underdressed, with Heejin’s yellow beanie and flannel, and Hyunjin’s muscle shirt and jeans. 

 

Jiwoo’s smile shines even brighter, and she winks. “Yes, we’re the lesbian billionaires. Come on inside.” The girl leads them into the building, no, the castle, and it’s even more beautiful inside. 

 

The younger girls twirl, trying to soak up every tiny detail, all of the ornate nooks and crannies decorated with a carved wood lining. It’s of apples. 

 

A second woman, wearing a crop top and some gym shorts, descended the carpeted staircase. She’s struggling to reshuffle her papers. 

 

Hyunjin feels a bit better about her clothing. 

 

“Hello there,” She says. “It’s nice to see you here. Enjoy your time.”

 

Her voice is elegant and velvety. 

 

“Sooyoung, at least be a little more enthusiastic! Come on! We have guests.” 

 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “Only because I love you, baby.”

 

“Aww… Love you too babe.”

 

Heejin and Hyunjin cover their eyes, as if they don’t say the same things.

 

Sooyoung clears her throat. “Hello! I’m the co-CEO of Aphrodite Means Death along with my wife; I assume you’ve met her.”

 

Jiwoo walks up two stairs and punches her wife’s arm. “Stop being so formal! Yeesh, you talking like that gives me a headache.” 

 

Hyunjin shifts her weight from one foot to another. What is going on??

 

Sooyoung sighs. “I really am sorry for my appearance right now. Filling out stuff right now, I’m waiting on some shipments, it’s nothing. 

 

Hyunjin can’t say anything. A billionaire! Is apologizing for looking like a goddess, in a crop top, for goodness’s sake! 

 

Jiwoo simply shoos them out of the room. “Just look around, I need to help Sooyoung with boring paper things. Here’s a map.” She hands the both of them an expertly designed layout of the entire building. “Have fun!” She waves them out, and gently shuts the huge door. 

 

Heejin splutters, “What the fuck, Hyun! Literally what! Kim Jiwoo and Ha Sooyoung disappeared! Their husbands died on the same day, and they were nowhere to be found! Everybody thought they murdered them but nobody found any proof! And they’re just out here! What!”

 

Hyunjin’s lips upturn a bit. “So we have some lesbian CEOs that are billionaires that are lesbians and girlfriends and are rich and killed their husbands and are wlw and are CEOs and murdered men. Honestly, I don’t see the downside.”

 

“I mean, it’s not the worst thing in the world to have a couple of misandrists nearby.” Heejin mulls it over a bit. “Now that you say it, I don’t think I’ve seen a single man in our neighborhood.”

 

“Refreshing, huh?” 

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

They giggle to each other. 

 

“Let’s just enjoy the museum.”


	6. so basically, the art museum is weird

The museum is beautiful. That’s the understatement of the year. The chandeliers are ornate. The candelabras are shining with the sunlight streaming through the tall windows. Heejin could see the dust that floats through the air, as if hanging by invisible string and dancing by an amature marionettist. 

 

 

Hyunjin murmurs, “Is that the fucking Mona Lisa? I’m dreaming. What the hell?” She walks closer to the painting, while clutching Heejin’s hand. “This is the Mona fuckin Lisa! What in the world…”

 

 

Heejin is honestly not surprised. The two multi-billionaires probably have enough money to buy the entirety of Europe. 

 

 

They walk through the exhibits some more. The grand doors open.

 

 

“I KNOW that isn’t a t-rex skull… Oh my God it’s a t-rex skull…”

 

 

“Is this… Was this part of the Sistine Chapel?” 

 

 

 

“Van Gogh? Is that his stuff?”

 

 

“Why are there two boys sucking on wolf titties…?”

 

 

Hyunjin leans over Heejin’s shoulder, reading the information tablet next to the statue. She says, “God, Heej, it’s Romulus and Remus. They have the fucking statue of Romulus and Remus here.”

 

 

They try to ignore the statue. It’s kind of difficult.

 

 

“I like that one, Hyun.” She points to a beautiful watercolor painting of a field at sunrise, and walks over to read the text that accompanies it. Hyunjin follows. 

 

 

Heejin grasps onto Hyunjin’s hand. She can see each individual brush stroke. The layers of paint being spread, one small movement at a time, she can see it all. She wants to run her fingers over the piece, feel where the paint dried and how the artist went about making this.

 

 

“You know… I’m glad that we went here together. Whenever I go to museums, like on field trips or whatever, people always go way too fast. I don’t have enough time to read all of the notes and stuff. I think that it’s kinda nice to slow down and, ah, I don’t know, think about what stuff means.” Heejin twirls a piece of hair around her finger nervously. “It’s a little weird to be saying it out loud… but, yeah, I appreciate how you wait for me. I know you’re someone that likes to go fast.” She latches on to Hyunjin’s arm and breaks eye contact. Hyunjin uses her other arm to smooth Heejin’s hair. “I’m just glad, you know?” 

 

 

“Yeah. I know. I know. I love you.” 

 

 

They kiss for a second. It doesn’t have to be long. They know what the kiss means. 

 

 

“Let’s enjoy the art some more, Heejin.”

 

 

“I don’t want to move.” Heejin wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s stomach.

 

 

“I can’t stay like this forever.”

 

 

“Yes you can.”

 

 

Hyunjin is exasperated (no she isn’t). “Come on, you can hug me and walk at the same time.”

 

 

“No I can't.” 

 

 

“Literally yes you can.”

 

 

Heejin huffs and rocks from one foot to another, taking awkward steps with her arm still looped with Hyunjin’s. 

 

 

“Oh, you big baby. I mean that as an insult.”

 

 

“You said like, two seconds ago, that you loved me.”

 

 

“And what about it?”

 


End file.
